Future Shock Dominator
|manufacturer = Vapid |price = $1,132,000 (Conversion at Arena Workshop) |related = Apocalypse Dominator Nightmare Dominator Dominator Pißwasser Dominator |variants = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = dominator5 |handlingname = DOMINATOR5 |textlabelname = DOMINATOR5 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Future Shock Dominator is a custom muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is strongly based on the from the 2008 film , especially the recognizable plate on the back. While it assumes the same design as the Apocalypse and Nightmare variants, this version lacks the protective bullbar and cage around it, having only the Tombstone plate on the back. The same plate received a major redesign as well, being now a larger plate with numerous hexagon tiles and spiked details. While identical to its two other variants, it has a cleaner bodywork with accent colors on the front grille and rims. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The vehicle performs similarly to its base model, having decent acceleration and above average top speed. However, it seems to take some time to reach its top speed due to the heaviness caused by the armor plate, although this also means better pushing capabilities. Although it is believed to be powered by the same single-cam V8 engine as its stock counterpart, it is not possible to see the engine, as the hood is completely sealed and does not open by any mean. Also, by clipping the camera through the engine bay, one can notice that the engine cover and manifolds are absent, leaving the upper side of the whole engine untextured. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor The Dominator features a Tombstone armor plate on the back that can be detached from the vehicle, serving as a portable obstacle to use against pursuing vehicles and used to decrease general weight, also increasing acceleration. It also has decent resistance, able to take a single explosive without being destroyed, but the occupants are rather vulnerable to gunfire. This issue can be solved with the Reinforced and Heavy Armor upgrades, as both adds metal bars that stops bullets from passing through the cabin (especially the Heavy Armor, as it leaves much smaller weak spots on the windshield, though not that much on the side windows). ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon, namely scoops. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The Dominator can be modified to have two .50 caliber machine guns. They behave similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armored vehicles. **It can also have two phased plasma guns, which seems to have higher fire rate but still remain as powerful as the machine guns. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Dominator, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The car can also be installed with bodywork Spikes. These spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Future Shock Dominator can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ArenaWar-GTAO-FutureShockDominator.png|Modified example of the Future Shock Dominator on the Arena War website. ArenaDominator-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Arena Dominator on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. ArenaDominator-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Arena Dominator on Rockstar Games Social Club. ArenaDominator-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Arena Dominator on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a Dominator or a Pißwasser Dominator at an Arena Workshop, for $1,132,000. **The vehicle comes with the "HK" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard upon conversion. Any performance upgrades from the original vehicle are kept between versions. See Also *Dominator - Base model. *Pißwasser Dominator *Apocalypse Dominator *Nightmare Dominator Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online